


"I am coming to speak for and through your dead mouths."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, First Meetings, Ghosts, M/M, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: And out of the depths speak to me during this long night,as if I were anchored to you.—"Surely, you do remember me, don't you, Choi Seungcheol, the 13th devil?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	"I am coming to speak for and through your dead mouths."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the seventh fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's General Song: The Heights of Macchu Picchu. Please enjoy.

_‘But, Sir-‘_

"No buts! I've told you million times, this project is important to us! I cannot tolerate any single, stupid mistake—

—HOLY SHIT!!"

**_CRASH!!_ **

Within one second, he veered his car, sending it off course. The brake was hit until the hilt. Smoke then appeared from the friction of spinning tires against the road. The car spun dangerously to around 90 degrees with a loud screech. A sudden jolt.

Then, a pregnant stillness.

After some moment, his vision got back. Choi Seungcheol inhaled a series of short breaths. His heart palpitated harshly against his ribcage, while both his hands were still gripping so tightly on the steering wheel until the veins all jutted out. His face was pale white, drained of blood due to apparent shock. In said condition that his brain telling him something peculiar had happened and he dared to swear he had seen something in front of his car seconds before he turned the car away.

It was white. And solid.

And he had hit it with his car.

When the realization dawned upon him, Seungcheol had been buckling with his seat belt. He stepped out of his car despite the rain to make sure whatever it was, if a living being, it still had its soul remained intact. Thoughts such as a whirlwind of scandals and wildfire gossips came into his mind like poisoned thorns. He could already hear the headline news shamelessly blaring his name:

[ _'The CEO of a rising talent agency, Choi Seungcheol, is held by the police due to a hit and run case. According to the eyewitness—'_ ]

_Oh, hell no._ If that happened, it wouldn't be long until his dad's call came in and stripped him off everything he had been working on so damn hard all these years.

He was fucked real bad this time.

_Please, please be alive…_ , he secretly wished.

But, as he spent more time soaked in the rain, he did not find anything but a long, deserted road swallowed in thick darkness. No living being. No _dead_ being. No nothing.

Seungcheol was alone.

"Are you looking for something?"

A voice made him turn around so fast. It belonged to a young boy clad in full white from his head to his toe. His hair and skin looked so silky. Only his jet black eyes made an accent to his whole color. He was holding an umbrella in one hand. His appearance, all in all, was so... _mystifying_.

_'Yeah. A corpse.'_

Seungcheol could not say it out loud, could he?

"Nothing. I just thought there was, uh, _something_...jumped at my car and…"

"It happened again, huh?"

Now he was surprised. The boy sighed lightly, as if Seungcheol had just explained an annoying daily occurrence to him.

"A-again?"

"Yeah. It's raining. Their favorite time to hunt for new friends."

Something in the boy's casual tone made him shivered all the way through.

"... _T-they_?"

"Yup. _Them_."

The boy pointed at an empty space behind Seungcheol. The latter contemplated so hard whether to turn around and look or not. Not knowing was sometimes the better choice than the other. Seungcheol gulped slowly.

"…Please tell me they are humans," he whispered.

At that, the boy laughed. "Well, they're human enough to me. Like to make friends, especially with the likes of you,” said him.

_...Huh?_

Seungcheol lifted his head up. Confused eyes attached to the other's.

"What do you mean?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, like _I_ don't know _you_ even after 525 years have passed."

The boy took a step forward.

And another.

And another.

Until he stood right in front of Seungcheol while the rain was pouring even harder over them. Seungcheol’s shirt and pants were drenched as he was not covered by anything. The boy studied him slowly, cautiously, half believing that the man was masking his innocence, that there was no way in hell Seungcheol would not recognize him. Sadly, that was exactly the case right now.

"Unbelievable...,” the boy breathed. “You _did_ forget about me? You hurt me, Choi Seungcheol, the 13th devil from 13 sons of Satan."

He then laughed because Seungcheol was making an amusing, confused face.

"It's me. Jihoon. 13th angel from 13 sons of God. Surely you _do_ remember that, don’t you?"

When no reply came, the boy heaved a sigh, shaking his head in frustration.

" _No_? You don't remember that _too_? Well, that's a shame. But I've met you already, so let's meet again some time after work for a coffee. What’d you say?"

_‘...Oh-kay, what the hell is exactly happening?’_ , Seungcheol thought.

"Uh...sure?" his voice was not quite sure, though.

"Awesome. Here's my card. Call me anytime."

Seungcheol hesitated for a moment before he decided to take the card, making sure he did not touch the boy’s skin at all since he still did not know _what_ creature the boy was. He then flipped the sleek, black card engraved with silver text to read the company's name. His eyes instantly got widened. It was the name of his client's company which project was his own company’s top priority right now.

Lee Jihoon

CEO

_That young boy? CEO? Really?_

"Hey, does this mean we're actually co-workers—"

But the boy had vanished.


End file.
